


Dancing can be difficult or fun with a loved one

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, dance, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: So if you need someone to give you the ropes of dancing, then go to your loved one or a dance instructor.





	Dancing can be difficult or fun with a loved one

Picard entered his quarters, exhausted, from a long shift. He unzipped his jacket then tossed it to the side making his way over toward his closet. His tunic flew over the back of the couch. Picard dropped his pants to the floor taking out a long 'v' necked bright pink two piece out fit that had shorts. It was his relaxing wear. His pants slid up to the edge of the bed, neat and folded,  and the captain took off the standard regulation shirt. He needed a good book to read before taking a snooze when he could. At 009, he would have to start a new shift. It was pretty late for him. Data was taking care of the conn.  He strolled into his living room then noticed the shirt was not where he had left it.  
  
 "Q," Picard patiently began. "What brings you here to my quarters?"  
  
Q appeared in a flash of light, looking slightly older than his last appearance, and---he was in a tuxedo.  
  
"I'm bad at this," Q said, fiddling with his thumbs.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Picard asked, concerned, as he approached the entity. Not every visit did he admit that he was bad at something. His pride was too big for that. Q looked up sheepishly toward the man.  
  
"I forgot how to dance," Q said.  
  
"You're a Q," Picard said. "I am sure Q know how to dance."  
  
 "Personally dance, mon capitaine," Q straightened himself. He waved his finger alongside his head. "There's a banquet that we Q are supposed to end and it's with mortals. Mortals who are nearing ascension."  
  
"They wish to see the Q dance to see if they lose anything," Picard said.  
  
 "It has been a long time since anyone danced not to make fun of but to display that we're fun," Q said.    
  
Picard folded his arms.  
  
"Q, I am tired, perhaps we can do this at a later date," Picard said. "Perhaps. . . tomorrow."  
  
"Nope, not an option," Q snapped his fingers. There was no flash of light. Except Picard felt a renewed sense of energy. His exhausted demeanor all but slipped away. "Let's be honest with each other, you're the only mortal who can stand being around me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Picard asked, raising his thick dark eyebrow.  
  
"You're my boyfriend, Johnny boy," Q said. "I am pretty sure about that."  
  
"How about I teach you the tango?" Picard asked.  
  
"Tango?" Q asked. "Is that a type of rope?"  
  
"It's a dance," Picard said. He held his hand out for the entity. Q took  the man's hand. Picard placed his hand onto the man's thigh. Learning Tango last week for a first contact had came in handy. "Computer, play dance suited music." the music began to play. "Now follow after me. Let me lead." Q's free hand was on the human's back as the music played.  They had closed body contact while turning together in different directions.  "I believe you will do fine with the beginners tango."  
  
"Beginners tango?" Q asked, as they slowly moved, walking toward the window. "It feels like I am performing a master tango."  
  
"Q do you really not know how to dance?" Picard asked, unsure.  
  
"At one point, I did, and I forgot," Q said. "I have learned that is a human thing. "  
  
"It is," Picard said. "I am proud you learned something else from someone."  
  
"My granddaughter, Kathy," Q said. Picard raised an eyebrow.  "Loooong, complicated story."  
  
"Give me the short version," Picard said.    
  
"Got kicked out again, got amnesia, and then had a family," Q said. "Got my powers back afterwards."  
  
"And you knew to dance there," Picard said. "which you have somehow forgotten."  
  
"Yes," Q said.  "I am enjoying this."

Picard snickered.

"You don't know the first of it," Picard said, then twirled the entity away from him.  
  
"Ow," Q landed on his ass on the floor. "What was that for?"  
  
"The twirl," Picard said. "There are various parts of tango." Q stood up rubbing the back of his butt. "Improvised, actually, by lovers."  
  
"You're going with me to that banquet," Q said  
  
"Much as I like to, I have a duty to this ship," Picard said.  
  
"And a duty to relaxing," Q said.  
  
"Yes," Picard said. "perhaps slow dancing is more suited for you. Q, get yourself into free and relaxing attire."  
  
"Okay," Q snapped his fingers and in a flash of light he was in a long monk like robes.  
  
"No, no, no, no,n-" Q snapped his fingers changing his attire into a white tuxedo. "No."  
  
"You said _freeing_ ," Q said. "This is freeing."  
  
"Q, stay right there," Picard said, then he flew back into his closet and return with a purple dress like outfit that had a long v neck. stopping above the abdomen. In a bright flash of light,  Q was in it with blatant changes to the outfit. It was now a two piece outfit that was tied at the pants section. "Q. . . that is not freeing."  
  
"It's a robe, 21st century," Q said. "Don't worry,  I'll turn it back to what it was after we slowly dance."  
  
"Q, what is the definition of freeing for you?" Picard said.  
  
"A dress," Q said.  
  
"Computer, play James Blunt's Time of Our Lives," Picard said, approaching the entity. The music began to play. "I will consider going if I am appropriately dressed." A smile grew on the entity's face.  
  
"Can I introduce you as my boyfriend or as captain of a ship?" Q asked, taking the man's out reached hand.  
  
"We can do both," Picard said. His hand came to the entity's shoulder. The two men stepped on each others toes. "Q, this is where we let go and let _one_ of us lead."  
  
"Okay," Q said, moving back his feet. "I will do my best."  
  
"That is what I like about you, one of many things," Picard said. "you always try in this relationship."  
  
"I like how you try," Q said.  
  
"You're doing good for a beginner," Picard acknowledged.  
  
The music softly played as the two gradually danced to the music.

"I have a good teacher," Q said.  
  
Time felt like it was moving slow. Perhaps it was.  It was a lazy evening on the Enterprise. It was as though there was no one else in the room except for the two of them. Picard had one of his rare smiles at the entity. A pleased, happy one. It was rare to see Picard smile on duty and when he wasn't on duty---let's just say those smiles were not rare. Q found his footing in the dance. Suddenly the two men fell over the couch with Q landing on top of the captain. Picard laughed. Q began to apologize rapid fire, "Oh-did-I-do-that,-are-you-hurt? I am sorry about--" Picard planted a kiss onto the man's lips stopping him from going on. Through their tentative link, Q felt the man's affectionate amusement. Q fell over onto the floor alongside the couch with a happy sigh.  He propped himself up putting his arms on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Let's do that again," Q  said. "in a empty dance hall."  
  
"When is your dance supposed to be?" Picard asked, turning himself in the entity's direction. His legs dangling on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Whenever the continuum summon me," Q said. "Taking their sweet old time."  
  
"Pause time before we go," Picard said.

"You don't need remind me to do that," Q asked.  
  
"You forgot last time," Picard reminded, as he sat on the edge of the couch.  "I was gone for two days."  
  
"Oh right, I was distracted," Q said, as he stood up barely placing his hands onto the captain's hands that were laid on his lap.  "Freeing or formal?"

"Depends on the weather," Picard said.

"Freeing then," Q said.

Q held his right hand up then snapped his fingers and away they went leaving behind Picard's purple leisure wear.

 **The End**.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this slow dancing idea from James Blunt's song 'Time of Our Lives'


End file.
